126 Reasons
by InternMaureenFromNightVale
Summary: 126 Reasons the Lightning theif movie is different that the book. I made this for laughs, so I won't be sad if you tell me it sucks. d:p Oneshot


**Hey, I got so many reviews saying things I missed, I decided to add more. Oh, and Viper SirenGirl, Best. Review. EVER! You are very observant! Thanks for the Reasons! SO now, without further ado...**

**141 reasons The Lightning Thief movie is different from the book**

* * *

The beginning is wrong

Poseidon looks different than the books describe him

Zeus looks different than the books describe him

Percy is too old

Grover is too old

Percy doesn't start underwater

Mrs. Dodds is supposed to be the math teacher, not english

Mrs. Dodds is supposed to be full time, not a sub

Mrs. Dodds is too young

Percy is not supposed to go home until the school year is over

Yancy Academy is supposed to be a boarding school

Percy is supposed to be in middle school

There is no Nancy Bobofit

Percy is supposed to pay attention during the field trip

Percy isn't supposed to talk to Mrs. Dodds until after lunch

There was no lunch

Percy's fight with the fury doesn't start right

Mrs. Dodds looks wrong as a fury

The Fury doesn't dissolve

Mr. Brunner is too young

When Percy goes home, his mother isn't supposed to be home

Gabe is supposed to take his money

When Percy's mom comes home, she is supposed to be in her work uniform

His mom is supposed to bring home a bag of blue candy

Percy's supposed to ditch Grover on the way home

Their supposed to go to the beach

They see the Minotaur too soon

His mom is supposed to know Grover is a satyr

He's not supposed to have riptide yet

There is no Thalia's pine tree in the movie

Riptide is supposed to be a capped pen, not a clicky pen

The minotaur is supposed to be wearing white fruit of the loom underwear

Percy is supposed to drag Grover over the camp border

Annabeth is supposed to feed him ambrosia

Annabeth is supposed to have blonde, curly, hair

He's supposed to wake up at the big house

Percy isn't supposed to walk right in front of the archers ten gazillion times

Campers wear different clothes

There is no Mr. D

Percy is supposed to talk with Mr. D and Chiron

There is no Argus: (

Chiron isn't supposed to know who Percy's father is

Chiron is supposed to be the only centaur there

The cabins are wrong

Chiron is supposed to be a white horse

The movie left out Clarisse

Percy is supposed to become Supreme Lord of the Bathroom

Grover isn't supposed to be girl crazy

Grover is supposed to talk to Percy about Gabe

The Stoll brothers aren't there: (

Annabeth is supposed to have grey eyes

There is no volleyball court

They never eat

Percy doesn't stay in the Hermes cabin, in the movie

There is no oracle in the movie

Luke, Annabeth, and Percy are supposed to be on the same team for capture the flag

It's supposed to be in the summer, not the fall

Percy is supposed to fight Clarisse and some Ares kids

Percy is supposed to be on border patrol

Percy isn't supposed to find the flag

There isn't supposed to be a party after capture the flag

Hades isn't supposed to appear after capture the flag

Percy doesn't get a tour of camp

Percy doesn't see Hestia

Annabeth doesn't have her camp necklace

Percy is supposed to see the oracle

Chiron is supposed to issue the quest

Their supposed to get longer to finish their quest

They aren't supposed to hunt for the pearls

They aren't supposed to use bad words

They get to Auntie Em's wrong, in the film

Auntie Em is supposed to have an accent

Auntie Em is supposed to wear a veil

Auntie Em is supposed to feed them

They fight Medusa wrong

Supposed to take a bus ride

They don't fight the furies in the movie

Percy and Annabeth are not supposed to talk by the pool

The maid isn't supposed to see medusa

They aren't supposed to go to Nashville

They aren't supposed to go to the fake parthenon

They don't have to hide in the bathroom, in the book

They don't knock out the cleaners in the book

They're supposed to say maia to make the shoes fly

They aren't supposed to battle a hydra

There is no mist in the movie

Luke isn't supposed to give them a shield

The lotus hotel is supposed to be a game room

They aren't supposed to eat lotus flowers

They aren't supposed to gamble

They are supposed to get cash cards for the lotus hotel

They don't get a room at the lotus hotel, in the movie

There isn't supposed to be a dance party at the lotus hotel

They aren't supposed to be old enough to drive

They aren't supposed to drive through the wall

They're supposed to meet Ares

They're supposed to visit the Arch

Percy is supposed to battle the Chimera

They didn't get a backpack from Ares

They didn't ride in the Animal Transportation truck

They never meet Crusty

The entrance to the underworld is in the wrong spot

They are supposed to tell Charon they died in a bathtub

They aren't supposed to give Charon cash

There is no cerberus

Persephone isn't supposed to be there

There are supposed to be skeleton guards

Hades isn't supposed to want the bolt

Hades helm of darkness is supposed to be missing

They don't IM Luke from a car wash, in the movie

Grover isn't supposed to get left behind

Percy isn't supposed to battle Luke

The entrance to Olympus is in the wrong spot

The flying shoes are supposed to be a trap

Percy doesn't have creepy dreams, in the movie

Percy is supposed to get sword training with Luke

Percy never gets bit by the scorpion

Percy never fights Ares, in the movie

Percy never gets ancient Greek lessons from Annabeth in the movie

The gods are dressed wrong

Percy isn't supposed to get his mom out of the underworld

It didn't rain in the movie

Percy's armor is supposed to be too big

Percy isn't supposed to fight Annabeth

We aren't supposed to know how Gabe gets turned to stone

Annabeth never calls Percy seaweed brain in the movie: (

* * *

There wasn't even a mention of Thalia**-Book D Movie**

Percy isn't supposed to wear the shoes/fly at all-**SkyLily13/JacksonWorstNightmare**

They never went to Denver in the movie-**B Sharp**

Grover is supposed to be pimply-**B Sharp**

Grover isn't supposed to meet Smelly Gabe-**Viper SirenGirl**

Grover isn't supposed to beat up smelly Gabe with his crutches-**Viper SirenGirl**

Percy and Annabeth aren't supposed to almost kiss at the end-**Viper SirenGirl**

The Book never says if Grover hates country music-**Viper SirenGirl**

Percy is supposed to send the gods a package with Medusa's head in it-**Viper SirenGirl**

He's supposed to get the package back and leave it with Sally-**Viper SirenGirl **

Sally is supposed to use it to turn Gabe into a statue-**Viper SirenGirl **

She is supposed to sell Gabes statue for a lot of money-**Viper SirenGirl**

The movie implies that he'a a year round camper, which he isn't-**Viper SirenGirl**

They never go to WATERLAND to Ares shield back-**Viper SirenGirl **

It says in the book that Percy's father isn't supposed to talk to him at any point in the story-**Viper SirenGirl**

* * *

**And Those are the 141 reasons the TLF movie is different than the book. If there are any I missed, please leave it in the reviews, or private message me. Again, thank you to Viper SirenGirl, and anyone else who reviewed! ; ) **


End file.
